Breeze
"You're going to kill your daughter? That's cold." Breeze to Ashpoppy in Rogue Breeze is a white she-cat with silver tabby splotches, slightly fluffy fur, and ice-blue eyes. Her tail is also slightly crooked. History Rogue Breezepaw is mentioned by Pinestar in StarClan while the former leader is speaking to Sundusk about a prophecy she failed to deliver. Soon after she and her brothers succeed in their assessment and run back to camp, thrilled. Breezepaw becomess a warrior, Breezefeather. After her ceremony, her mother Ashpoppy congratulates Redfire, Runingleaf and Breezefeather on recieving their full names. Oakthorn, who is mentioned as the kits' adoptive father, stalks by grumpily. Breezefeather comments on his ShadowClan heritage, which makes him irritated. Breezefeather, despite her mother's argument, does not believe Oakthorn has any emotions towards his adoptive kits. Later, she goes to a Gathering and is accompanied by recently-apprenticed Goldenpaw. The young she-cat manages to slightly cheer her up. The cats reach the island, and Breezefeather chats with Dapplepaw, who is assumedly an old friend. She learns that the ThunderClan cat has earned her warrior name. As cats chant her name, she feels slightly lonely, but hides it. Breezefeather listens in amusement as two RiverClan apprentices attempt to show off to apprentices from her own Clan. When she notices Dappleshade's swollen belly, she says nothing but feels alarmed. That night, Breezefeather is visited by StarClan and realizes she looks alike with Oakthorn's mother. A while later, she is asked to take over Goldenpaw's training and eagerly accepts. Buzzardstrike becomes angry with this and winds up attacking Breezefeather. Breezefeather nearly kills the opposing warrior, but gets away without punishment. Swallowpaw manages to cheer her up. Breezefeather is training with Goldenpaw. She comments that the sun is going down and they go back to camp. She is asked to talk with Finchstar. When she visits his den, he is covered in blood and dying. When she realizes he is on his last life and the next leader will be Oakthorn, she attacks his corpse. Briartuft pads in and accuses her of murder. Most cats agree with her, and despite Redfire and Runningleaf's attempts to protect her, Oakthorn banishes her. Icefern asks Breezefeather to take her kit, Sorrelkit with her, as she is being abused by Sandhawk. Breezefeather changes her name to Breeze. She and Sorrelkit are caught in a rainstorm. They are taken to a barn by two cats who introduce themselves as Java and Fern. Fern takes care of Sorrelkit while Breeze talks to Java, who speaks of a group of cats called the Allegiances. Breeze soon declares that she will leave soon to find the Allegiances. The next day she and Sorrel leave to find the Allegiance. They are blinded by a flock of buzzards and run into Ripple, Grass, Jasmine, and Winter. Against Grass and Jasmine's will, they are brought back to the camp and join the Allegiance of Fire. After meal, Ripple and Screech show Breeze and Sorrel around. When Screech attacks an intruder, Breeze tells to her move away and identifies the cat as Swallowfur. Breeze agrees to meet Swallowfur every other night. A moon later, she announces her plan hot have the Allegiance cats attack WindClan to Swallowfur and Sorrel. The following day, Breeze and Sorrel leave fresh kill at the border. They are nearly caught by a patrol, but instead Redfire tells her to leave and never return. Later, a patrol of Allegiance cats attack a WindClan patrol with Oakstar leading. The Allegiance declares war on WindClan, to Breeze's pleasure. When she meets Swallowfur that night, he tells her that she is the subject of a prophecy and that he won't allow her to fight against her kin. Breeze is greatly angered and the two fight. Suddenly Swallowfur hits the ground and Breeze hunts down the shadow nearby. In horror, she realizes she killed Stormstipe. She then finds a tuft of fur that belongs to Oakstar. The Allegiance attacks WindClan half a moon later. Breeze, Screech, Kestrel, and Ripple enter Oakstar's den. She speaks to him before she instructs the Allegiance cats to kill him. Oakstar dies, and Breeze feels a sudden clam. Emberpaw enters the den and is thrilled that Oakstar's reign is over. Then Ashpoppy follows and and is emotionless. Breeze confronts her about being selfish, but Ashpoppy reveals that she was the one that killed Finchstar and Swallowfur. Breeze attacks and kills Ashpoppy in the process. Emberpaw announces Ashpoppy's betrayal to the Clan, and the Allegiance cats leave Breeze and Sorrel in the den. Suddenly Paleberry leaps up and lands on Breeze. Breeze dies from a neck wound inflicted from the medicine cat. She is mentioned at Sorrelpaw's warrior ceremony. Sorrelpaw becomes Sorrelbreeze after her. Sorrelbreeze's kit is also mentioned to act like Breeze. Breeze meets many cats in StarClan and spends time with Sundusk. She watches over the cats on lands happily. It is also suggested Featherstar was named after her. Exile She is mentioned as one of Goldenheart's mentors. When Sorrelbreeze is dying, she is mentioned through Featherpaw's thoughts, though not by name, as a silver she-cat that Sorrelbreeze is being handed over to, then once again dying. When Sorrelbreeze is about to pass, she says multiple times that she "sees Breeze" as she is going to StarClan. Redfire comments that Runningleaf lost multiple family members, hinting at Breeze. She is also hinted at in Featherpaw's thoughts as Oakstar's exiled daughter. When Goldenheart suggests telling stories of Sorrelbreeze, Swiftsong remarks that if anyone knew a story about Sorrelbreeze it would be Breeze. Breeze meets Featherpaw in StarClan, telling her to hurry. She introduces herself, and warns her with a prophecy. Breeze is shown as a kit in Featherpaw's vision, and Oakthorn is glaring at her. Breeze approaches Featherpaw after showing her the vision and tells her she needs to find Dappleshade, who holds information on the siblings' parentage. When Featherpaw meets Brackenclaw, she sends him off with a message in Breeze's name. Dappleshade remarks that she can see the resemblance between Breeze and Featherpaw. more coming soon Family Mother: Ashpoppy, deceased Father: Sundusk, deceased Step-father: Oakstar, deceased Brothers: Redfire, living; Runningleaf, living Grandfathers: Scorchclaw, deceased; Gorseheart, deceased Grandmothers: Ravenshade, deceased; Hollybreeze, deceased Step-grandmother: Swiftcloud, deceased Step-grandfather: Darkpool, deceased Uncle: Stormstripe, deceased Step-uncle: Lionwhisker, deceased Step-cousins: Icefern, alive; Cherrydapple, alive; Nettlestorm, deceased; Goldenheart, alive; Yellowfern, deceased; Embergorse, alive; Poppynose, deceased Nieces: Featherstar, Cloversplash Nephew: Silverclaw Trivia: *Every lyric in the song "That's Okay" (The Hush Sound) applies to her. This was not intentional. *Her looks were inspired by Ivypool's. *Breeze died solely for drama. *In StarClan, Breeze kept her rogue name and looked like she did right before she died. This was because although it wasn't the happiest point in her life, becoming a rogue was a key point. *After their argument, Breeze purposely avoids Swallowfur in StarClan. Category:XXGingerheartXx Category:Females Category:Fanfic Cats